Treasure Map - Nami
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Nami Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 3x e CD special -10: *Tony Tony Chopper Holy Night Reindeer 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Cat Viper King of the Holy Night 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD special -10: *Nico Robin Christmas Surprise 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -5: *Carrot Mink Tribe’s True Form *Stussy CP-AIGIS 0 *Charlotte Opera Minister of Cream *Charlotte Bavarois Big Mom Pirates *Charlotte Galette Big Mom Pirates *Jail Chief Warden Magellan Venom-Venom Fruit User *Enraged Arlong Tyrannical Fish-Man *Kaido, King of the Beasts *Nami Captivating Santa Girl *Jack Eleph-Eleph Fruit: Ancient Model User *Treetop Pedro Former Captain of the Nox Pirates *Sanji Diable Jambe Cavalier *Vinsmoke Reiju Poison Pink Cavalier 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Monkey D. Luffy Loose Cannon on the Prairie *Nami Cat Burglar on the Prairie *Roronoa Zoro Lone Wolf on the Prairie *Wanda: Kingsbird Welcoming the Saviors *Dogstorm & Cat Viper Antagonistic Kings of Day and Night *Black Arm Zephyr The Man Who Trained Every Navy Sailor *Capone "Gang" Bege Collaborator in the Emperor Assassination Plan *Whitebeard Voiceless Rage *Charlotte Katakuri A Man's Battle *White Knight Cavendish *Hakuba Slicing Winds of Rommel *Shanks Sacrifice for the Sake of a New Era *Eustass Kid Problematic Pirate Alliance *Basil Hawkins Problematic Pirate Alliance *Scratchmen Apoo Problematic Pirate Alliance *Charlotte Compote Minister of Fruit *Charlotte Perospero Minister of Candy *Sabo Revolutionary Army Chief of Staff *Akainu Magma Man *Blackbeard Former Warlord of the Sea *Aokiji Ice Man *Kizaru: Man of Light *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman *Bellamy the Hyena The Bullet of Dressrosa *Empress Boa Hancock Kuja Pirates Captain *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom *Man-Eating Bartolomeo Captain of the Barto Club Pirates *Rob Lucci Dark Justice-Upholding Weapon *Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Felling the New World *Senor Pink Real Man's Fight *Charlotte Oven Minister of Baking *Jesus Burgess Blackbeard Pirates *Diamond Jozu Whitebeard's Third Division Commander *12th Leader of the Happosui Army Don Chin Jao *Shiryu of the Rain Blackbeard Pirates *Marco: Flames of Revival Whitebeard Pirates *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom *Cat Viper: King of the Night Whale Forest Guardian *Treetop Pedro Mokomo Dukedom *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo *Blue Gilly Longleg Tribe Jiaokungdo Martial Artist *Carrot: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *Wanda: Kingsbird Mokomo Dukedom *"Samurai" Foxfire Kin'emon *"Dragon" Momonosuke *Pekoms Big Mom Pirates *Baron Tamago Big Mom Pirates *Duke Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom *Marguerite Guardian Warrior *Soul King Brook Pirate *Edward Newgate Great Pirate Whitebeard *Red-Haired Shanks Red-Hair Pirates Leader *Cavendish of Hakuba Captain of the Beautiful Pirates *Garp the Fist Hero of the Navy *Donquixote Doflamingo Plot to Destroy the World *Dark King Rayleigh First Mate of the Roger Pirates *The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh Pirate King's Right-Hand Man *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo *Buggy the Genius Jester *Portgas D. Ace Hidden Demon Child *Baby 5 Donquixote Family Member *Sugar Trebol Army Leader *White Chase Smoker *Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman *Black Cage Hina Navy HQ Captain *Lucky Roux Red-Hair Pirates 1,1x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD special -3: *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Charlotte Linlin Great Pirate "Big Mom" *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Kami Eneru Divine Providence of Skypiea *Red-Haired Shanks Toast to the New Era *Hancock Love-Love Bat: Midnight Halloween Parade *Trafalgar Law The Man Who Took on the "Heart" Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice Mini Boss e Boss VS Brownbeard *Preventivo: paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni *Interruzione: spazza via due unità casuali quando usi un potenziamento di ATK VS Blackbeard *Preventivo: cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK, abbassa il moltiplicatore della catena per 2 turni e ti limita a 2 Special per turno *Ogni turno: cancella tutti i tuoi potenziamenti VS Rayleigh *Preventivo: 2 turni di immunità e riavvolge gli Special dei tuoi sub di 2 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: Paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni e incatena il tuo RCV per 2 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: attacca per 95.000 *Dopo la sconfitta: ritorna al 20% di HP e ottiene una riduzione del danno dell'80% per 1 turno VS Whitebeard *Preventivo: Immunità al ritardo per 3 turni, 80% di riduzione del danno per 3 turni, e aumenta il tuo ATK e l'effetto degli slot di 1,1x per 3 turni *Turno 3: Spazza via 2 sub casuali per 3 turni *Inferiore al 50% di HP: lega i tuoi slot per 3 turni *Sotto il 20% di HP: aumenta il suo ATK di 2,5x VS Nami *Round 6: **Preventivo: silenzia entrambi i capitani per 5 turni e riavvolge gli Special dei tuoi sub di 2 turni **Turno 1: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,3x per 1 turno e ottiene una riduzione del danno del 30% per 1 turno **Turno 2: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5x per 99 turni e ottiene una riduzione del danno del 30% per 99 turni *Round 7: **Preventivo: Immunità al veleno per 99 turni, incatena tutti i tuoi Special per 2 turni e la riduzione del danno soglia per 1 turno **Inferiore al 20% di HP: 1 turno di negazione del danno, riavvolge tutti i tuoi Special di 9 turni e infligge danni di fine turno **'STR' Homie cambia i tuoi slot in TND RCV; DEX Homie paralizza il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni; e PSY Homie aumenta il tuo danno. Se sconfiggi tutti gli Homies, Nami ne chiamerà di più Note *Accumulando punti si ottengono i 5 teschi per super evolvere White Knight Cavendish.